


Told Off

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Based off this lovely piece of art by tragic-unpaired-electron on Tumblrhttp://tragic-unpaired-electron.tumblr.com/post/180907421163/brought-to-you-by-kanaya-marryam-and-the-people





	Told Off

That burning pain Dracula felt along with the pain in his heart had faded away and all he could see now was darkness. Where was he? In hell? Purgatory? This definitely didn't look like any sort of afterlife he thought he'd head to when he died. Then again he never thought about death before...at least until Lisa died .

'At least I'm not suffering anymore, I'm finally dead, but...I wish I could see my wife one more time.'

"VLAD!" The vampire turned in the direction of the voice to see a woman storming towards him. Was that...Lisa?  
"Lisa?" Dracula whispered, and much to his joy and relief when he saw it was her. His dear wife, who was now dressed in white with a small glowing halo floating over her hair and a pair of soft white wings, wore an angered look on her face, one that was now starting to worry him.

"VLAD DRACULA TEPES WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Lisa shouted again as she approached him. Before the vampire could say anything, Lisa's foot flew up and collided with her husband's privates. "I am dead for over a year and you nearly send the whole world to hell!"

Dracula winced at her harsh tone. "I had a good reason to, because-"  
"BECAUSE NOTHING! YOU NEARLY KILLED INNOCENT HUMANS BECAUSE OF ONE GROUP OF HUMANS!"

"Lisa dear-"

"AND YOU NEARLY KILLED ADRIEN! OUR POOR BOY HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO HIS HANDS BY FINDING A BELMONT AND SPEAKER TO HELP HIM STOP YOU! AND A GOOD THING THEY DID TOO!"

"Lisa-"

"DON'T LISA ME!" She stopped yelling, folding her arms over her chest and giving her husband a fuming look. "I am not happy Vlad, I swear I can't even leave you alone without something falling to pieces."

"Are you done?” Dracula asked carefully. When Lisa nodded, he let out a sigh of relief. “I'm so sorry love, I know I shouldn't make excuses for what I've done. I was just so... infuriated, hurt and upset that you were accused unfairly like that. I gave those people a chance to repent for what they did, and you know what they did a year later?”

“What did they do Vlad?” Lisa asked, still giving him that look.

“They actually held a celebration, can you believe it?”

“I wasn't surprised. But Adrian pleaded for you to not do it, he literally went as far as fighting you in attempt to stop you.”

Dracula winced at the memory of that night, the fury he felt when his own son begged him not to kill all of humanity for something one group of humans did. And the fact that he nearly killed Adrian in his childhood bedroom, the one that he and Lisa built and painted themselves, was really painful as well.

“At least it's all over now.” Dracula gave his wife a small smile. “I can't mess anything up from the grave.”

The frown on Lisa's face fell into a small smile and she have a chuckle. “I suppose. But I'm still mad at you."

"Fair enough."


End file.
